La vida de Butterscotch
by Music Clue
Summary: Son capítulos entre cortados de la vida de Butterscotch cuando visita a su hermana Fluttershy en Ponyville, y empieza una relación con Twilight, pero se da cuenta que no es la princesa nada loca que pensaba era.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, solo vengo a decirles que si les gustó la imagen que use como cover del fanfic. Este fue hecho por Derpilish, búsquenlo en DeviantArt :3**

Butterscotch fue a la casa de Twilight. Ella le dijo que lo necesitaba como conejillo de indias par aun experimento que iba a hacer, Spike se había ido de vacaciones, de modo que Twilight le suplicó que lo reemplazara. Al principio sentía mucha timidez, porque estaba enamorado de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, no le podía decir que no a una chica con un rostro tan hermoso, como una flor violeta con forma de rosa, en una noche azul acuario llena de estrellas. Justo ahora, está con la potra que le gusta, quisiera decirle lo que siente por ella, pero es demasiado tímido. Ella es la única que entiende de lo que le habla, cuando se pone a hablar de ciencia o de magia, porque a diferencia de su hermana Fluttershy, que todo el mundo les dice que parecen clones, él le gusta mucho estas dos cosas. Le picaba tanto la curiosidad, que justo había sabido de una Pegaso gris que tuvo una transformación y la estaba investigando todo de ella: Su pulso, su ADN, familia, etc. Bueno, este podría ser ahora el Karma. Twi le estaba conectando un casco, mientras comenzaba a presionar algunos botones en la máquina. Estaban haciendo un experimento de cambio de personalidad a una opuesta, esto para indagar más de la mente equina y así ayudar a muchos ponys con traumas y personalidades destructivas.

-Se-segura que no me va a doler, ¿Twilight?-

-Este… digamos que solo sentirás un ligero toque eléctrico… si tu resistencia a la electricidad fuera treinta veces mayor a la del pony promedio. Pero, ¡Descuida¡ Solo piensa que tienes tal resistencia y verás que no te dolerá.

Al instante Twilight accionó la palanca y sintió como la electricidad le daba por todo el cuerpo. "NO me duele, No me duele, soy muy resistente a la electricidad". Pensar esto no le sirvió, porque sufre ahora del dolor que jamás alguien había experimentado.

-Butterscotch, ¡Butterscotch¡ ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo la unicornio totalmente preocupada.

Preparó una camilla y le comenzó a dar aire con un abanico eléctrico. De la nada despertó, pero ahora se veía diferente, tenía el ceño fruncido y ojos de enojo.

-Hmm… vamos a ver si el experimento funcionó, Butterscotch. ¿Me harías el favor de escribir lo que sea en esta hoja de papel?.- Dijo, mientras le dio la hoja y un lápiz de número dos con la punta afilada. Anti- Butterscotch agarró ambas cosas y con un gesto de irá y, presionando muy fuerte el lápiz, que con pura suerte no le hizo ningún hoyo al papel. Escribió algo que sorprendió a Twilight.

"Te odio, te odio tanto que no quisiera jamás verte en mi vida. No sabes cuánto te he detestado toda mi vida. En todos estos años de ser tu amigo, jamás disfrute tu compañía. No quisiera en verdad ser más que un amigo, jamás en la vida quisiera ser aquel que te abrace, que te quiera toda la vida y te cante canciones al anochecer. Quisiera que te esfumaras para así nunca verte, esto lo tenía que sacar de mi oscuro corazón de una vez por todas. Era lo único que nunca guardé en él."

Twilight quedó boquiabierta, el experimento funcionó al parecer por la actitud del Pegaso, y al poner todo eso en un contexto contrario, notó entonces que él sentía lo mismo por ella, que ella por él. Se llenó de tanta alegría, hubo un silencio, lo miraba con un rostro enamorado y cautivador mientras el solo con un rostro de valentía pero al mismo tiempo odio.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, puso sus labios sobre los suyos, después del beso, el semental instantáneamente se bajó de la camilla y se lavó su lengua con sus pezuñas.

-Esto lo más asqueroso que he tenido en mi vida. Eres solo una bruja tonta, y horrible, y gorda, de seguro en Halloween no necesitas ponerte disfraz, ¡Ja¡-

Ya se estaba cansado del Anti-Butterscotch, ni aunque hablara de forma opuesta a cómo piensa, lo perdonaría por haberle dicho gorda y horrible, además, quería al otro, de modo que agarró un bate de béisbol con su magia y lo golpeó para reacomodarle la conciencia. Lo desmayó. Pasó el tiempo, ella, mientras esperaba a que se despertara, se puso a leer el periódico entre tanto tomaba una taza de café. Después de unos veintitrés minutos y 13 segundos. El pegaso despertó.

-Twilight, ¿Qué sucedió?-

La unicornio se alegró bastante, y con una sonrisa de locura se acercó a él, estaba acostado, y ella al llegar se puso arriba de él con una mirada seductora.

-Oh, nada, solo unos resultados muy favorecedores en el experimento…-

Entonces ella le dio un beso en sus labios, el pegaso se hizo rojo como un tomate, todo sorprendido por el recién descubrimiento de que la unicornio que tanto anhelaba también estaba enamorada de él. Después de que se quitó, Butterscotch de nuevo se había quedado en estado de "shock".

Con su magia lo cargó haciendo que levitara, salió de su casa y lo llevó a la casa de Fluttershy, donde estaría por ahora mientras visitaba Ponyville, también el gemelo de Rarity, Elusive, se había quedado, y Bubble Berry, el hermano gemelo de Pinkie, ellos ya habían estado en ocasiones anteriores en Ponyville. Pero esa era otra historia, al llegar al hogar, tocó la puerta, y le abrió Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasó con Butterscotch?-

Dijo un poco asustada.

-Oh, no es nada. Más tarde se recompondrá, pero dile si mañana podría venir otra vez a mi casa, le prepararé una cena especial.-

Twilight puso a su amante en el sillón de la pegaso y se despidió con una sonrisa de loca maniática.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente Butterscotch había despertado después del día ajetreado que tuvo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, a decir verdad le alegraba, pero desde otro punto de vista… estaba algo asustado, había quedado de forma electrocutada y su corazón se había acelerado a mil por hora, literalmente, lo primero que quería era tomarse un descanso y relajar su corazón, no otra cosa que lo acelerara. Lo bueno es que después de una siesta ya se sentía un poco mejor, tal vez una de esas pastillas mágicas arreglen aquello que decía "era para Twilight". Se levantó del sillón y fue a ver a su hermana, la buscó en el primer lugar que la encontró: En la sala. Estaba llorando, de modo que inmediatamente fue con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Fluttershy?-

-No… no es nada-

Se quedó viéndola, y pensó en lo único que la solía consolar, se sentó para estar en su misma altura y le dio un fuerte abrazo con sus patas delanteras.

-No llores hermana… por favor, no llores…-

Sabía que cuando a alguien le decía "no llores" entonces no arregla nada, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decirle más que eso. ¿Qué cosa podría alegrar a Fluttershy? Se le ocurrió algo, tenía también unas marionetas de calcetín, una naranja con negro y la otra negra con morada. A ellos les encantaba jugar de pequeños con estas, tal vez, si él usa esas marionetas se alegre un poco. Fue directo a un cuarto donde Fluttershy lo había dejado dormir y poner sus cosas mientras se hospedaba en su casa, y sacó una mochila de debajo de la cama, la abrió y vio allí las marionetas. Se las había traído para donarlas a una caridad para recolectar juguetes a los niños huérfanos, por lo ésta probablemente sea la última vez que la usen. Fue de nuevo con ella,. Se volvió a poner en su altura, se puso las marionetas en sus cascos, y después moverlos en frente de su hermana y hacer voces graciosas que simulaban eran las de los juguetes. Ahí, Fluttershy dejó de llorar para verlas, y comenzó a reír un poco. Butterscotch recordó cuando ambos eran potrillos y jugaban con estos, han sido sumamente unidos desde que se conocieron, y cada que a ella le pasaba algo él venía a consolarla. Bueno hasta que ella se fue, y cuando se fue no hacía más que extrañarla, pero ahora, al fin puede estar con ella otra vez. Y ahora están haciendo lo mismo que hacían de pequeños. Solo que esta vez él lo hacía solo, y tenía un público el cual era ella. Bueno, hasta que decidió unirse a él y entre los dos comenzaron a hacer voces graciosas y a pelear con los juguetes. Comenzaron a fingir que eran dragones y a pelearse un casco al otro, se sintió como un niño otra vez, atrapado en aquellos recuerdos con ella. El hermano miró hacia su cara mientras estaban jugando a los dragones. Ahora ya no veía lágrimas caer de su rostro, solo una risa de niña tierna y juguetona.

-¿Ahora estás mejor Fluttershy?.-

-Sí, gracias Butterscotch- Dijo entre tanto miraba al suelo.

-Dime, ¿Qué te sucede?-

No hablo en lo absoluto, solo se quedó viendo a las marionetas que ahora estaban en el piso, hasta que en un determinado momento habló.

-…Es Elusive… es que… a mí siempre me ha gustado él-

Recordó de inmediato al gemelo de Rarity, ambos eran tan iguales que parecían clones, solo que con los sexos cambiados. ¿En qué se fijara de él? Es elegante, pero también muy melodramático y cursi.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Fui a la boutique y entonces la vi allí besándose con otra pony, y era más bonita que yo-Dijo, mientras sacaba un par de lágrimas.-

Puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Descuida, ya verás que habrá otros sementales. Y habrá uno que te quiera bastante, de eso estoy seguro. Tu eres muy especial, Fluttershy, lo supe desde que te vi recién parida.-

Ahí, la Pegaso comenzó a sacar lágrimas, y abrazó más fuerte a su hermano.

-Muchas gracias, Butterscotch.-

-De nada.-

…

…

…

Estaba lloviendo, el clima se mantenía color gris azulado, y las nubes más oscura de lo habitual en el día, Butterscotch tuvo que ir a la boutique de Rarity por un vestido color violeta para su hermana, y un esmoquin con corbata verde para él, que justo mañana iban a ir a la boda de una tía suya, e iba a ser Ponyville. Otra de las razones por las que vino aquí. Abrió la puerta de la tienda, no vio a Rarity presente, cuando de pronto apareció su hermana y luego la llamó a gritos. Entonces ahí la unicornio apareció descendiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Butterscotch, ¿Vienes aquí por los trajes para mañana?-

-Sí, ya malana es la fiesta-

-¿Y hasta estas horas uno de ustedes viene?¿Cuando falta menos de 1 día para la fiesta?-

-Sí, en verdad somos muy distraídos.-

Mientras sacaba los trajes entre los vestidos, comenzó a decirle.

-Oye, ¿Y quién es el afortunado de tu tía?-

-Oh, un semental de crin azul y melena pelirroja llamado Star Light. Se conocieron en el trabajo ya hace mucho tiempo, ¿No te lo contó?-

-No, hace mucho que no la veo, pero sígueme contando.-

-Bueno, al poco tiempo se hicieron amigos y de ahí novios. Después de un par de años le pidió matrimonio.-

-Que bien, a mí también me invitó a la fiesta, pero lastimosamente no podré ir.-

Justo mañana tendré una importante reunión con las princesas, oh. Hablando de pricnesas, ¿Es verdad que ahora Twi es tu novia?-

Butterscotch se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, al mismo tiempo levantó su pata superior izquierda.

-Bueno, creo que sí, pero todo paso demasiado rápido, apenas me desperté de uno de sus experimentos y ella me besó, luego me tuvo una comida en su casa y empezó a platicarme de muchas cosas. Disfrute el platicar con ella, pero sentía que todo iba muy apresurado, al decirle que me iba me agarró por detrás y me dijo que me quedará al postre, entonces con su magia puso unas velas y apago la luz. Yo me estaba empezando a inquietar, así que hui de ahí.

-Uy, Butterscotch, yo creo que quiso algo más que solo una cena contigo...-

-No, qué asco. Esto que se quede entre nosotros.-

-Claro cariño, yo no le digo de esto a nadie, te lo prometo por Celestia.-

Se alegró, pues sabía que podía confiar en ella, era una de las mejores amigas que ha tenido, se conocen tanto como a ellos mismos.

-Bueno, pero a decir verdad, no quiero tener algo así en una relación. Tu sabes que he decidido irme al celibato, porque me da algo de asco esto de las relaciones, además, detestaría contraer una ETS.-

-Espera, ¿Eso no te haría un asexual?-

-¿Un asexual? Pero si a mí me gustan las hembras-

-Claro, pero un asexual también se puede definir como alguien que detesta las relaciones sexuales, pero que de todas formas tiene o puede tener relaciones amorosas.-

-Supongo que sí, era algo que no sabía en verdad-

Entonces ella le do el vestido y el traje.

-Buenp. Aquí tienes Butterscotch, salúdame a Fluttershy-

Dijo, mientras le da el vestido y el esmoquin envueltos en bolsas de plástico.

-Está bien, gracias Rarity-

-De nada cariño, adiós-

-Adios-

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la boutique, ya fuera, notó que dejo dellover, pero aún seguía nublado. Se dirigió a casa.


End file.
